


Soco

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie tem um forte gancho esquerdo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soco

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Punchline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466511) by [Plus1STR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR). 



> N/T: Traduzida com autorização. Tive que dar uma adaptada no título porque o original era "Punchline", o que significa a tirada de uma piada ou a moral da história, mas como a palavra "punch" significa soco achei que ficaria melhor enquanto título porque combinava mais com a história. Evito ao máximo fazer esse tipo de adaptação com títulos (acho que essa é só a segunda), mas de outro modo não faria nenhum sentido.

Angie Martinelli era a mais nova de seis crianças e a única garota no grupo. E como a criança mais nova crescendo em um enxame de garotos mais velhos selvagens durante a Depressão, ela aprendeu alguns truques aqui e ali. Aprendeu a brincar de modo selvagem; como se jogar na sujeira, como lutar, como dar um bom nó, o que fazer em uma luta – o básico. Mas acima de tudo, ela aprendeu rapidamente qual era a sensação de ser seguida para casa no meio da noite. Então quando Angie fechou o auto-mat pela noite, antes que tivesse passado por duas quadras, sabia que estava prestes a se meter em problemas.

Não era a primeira vez que Angie tinha ficado presa com o serviço de limpeza e tendo de fechar o auto-mat e provavelmente não seria a última, mas ela não fazia um hábito de sair tão tarde. Na verdade, ela tinha esperado que Peggy aparecesse como prometeu Angie uma visita depois de um pouco de suborno envolvendo torta de ruibarbo, mas Peggy não apareceu. Apesar de ter ficado um pouco desapontada, o não aparecimento não surpreendeu Angie; afinal, agora sabia que Peggy não trabalhava na companhia telefônica. Uma parte dela desejava que Peggy nunca tivesse contado sobre seu trabalho como agente porque, mais frequentemente do que não, isso deixava Angie preocupada e com sua tendência dramática, preocupar-se era algo que fazia muito bem. Mas naquele momento, Peggy estava longe de ser uma prioridade na sua mente.

Angie pesou suas opções cuidadosamente. Ela podia tentar correr mais do que seu perseguidor, mas seus sapatos e uniforme de trabalho lhe ofereceriam muito pouco manovrabilidade e o Griffith estava longe demais para ir correndo loucamente. Podia sempre tentar gritar por ajuda; Peggy frequentemente brincava que Angie estava sempre armada e perigosa depois de a ouvir gritar uma série de obscenidades atrás da direção. Mas era tarde da noite e essa não era uma área residencial, então a probabilidade de alguém escutar era baixa. Tinha sempre um último recurso – lutar. Claro, Angie era pequena, mas aprendeu a usar isso em seu favor quando seus irmãos se atiravam em cima dela quando sua mãe não estava olhando.

Angie andou mais uma quadra antes de dobrar a esquina e entrar em um beco. Não tinha olhado para trás para ver quem a estava seguindo, mas sabia que pegar essa pessoa de surpresa seria sua melhor aposta. Sem nenhum aviso, girou nos saltos e deu o que esperava ser o soco mais forte que conseguia produzir. Não era nenhum Capitão América, mas era forte e sabia como dar um baita soco.

“Porra,” ela sibilou, balançando a mão em uma tentativa de aliviar a queimação que passou por ela quando seu punho conectou com o rosto da pessoa que a estava perseguindo. Era um rosto surpreendentemente macio. Muito como o de Peggy. Na verdade, era o rosto de Peggy. Angie tinha acabado de socar sua namorada no nariz.

“Jesus Cristo, Angie,” A voz de Peggy saiu abafada por trás da mão que segurava seu nariz e congestionada pelo sangue que escorria por seu rosto. Qualquer um que alegasse que Peggy tinha um baita gancho direito ainda não tinha recebido o esquerdo de Angie.

“Um soco desses podia tirar o emprego de alguns dos garotos.” Peggy brincou, mas o olhar que Angie estava sustentando estava longe de ser de divertimento. Peggy moveu sua mão para longe do rosto e seu nariz já tinha começado a ficar vermelho e com hematomas.

“Aw, droga, Inglesa.” Angie ergue sua mão para tocar levemente o nariz de Peggy e, quando Peggy se contorceu, Angie tinha certeza de que tinha quebrado ele. “Merda. Está quebrado. Tem que estar quebrado. Quebrei seu nariz,” ela disse rapidamente, tirando um lenço do bolso e o encostando delicadamente no rosto de Peggy.

“Você beija a sua mãe com essa boca?”

“Margaret,” a preocupação na voz de Angie rapidamente se tornou frustração, “Carter!” Ela deu um tapa leve com as costas da mão no braço de Peggy. “Até minha mãe teria as boas graças de me perdoar se ela soubesse que alguma pirada estava me seguindo de noite!” Ela largou o lenço na mão de Peggy. “Pensei que você fosse um assaltante. Estive perdendo a cabeça por quatro quadras. Quatro quadras, Peg! Quem faz isso?”

“Aquele cara suspeito de quem me livrei na quadra passada parecia ser o tipo,” Peggy ofereceu suavemente, esperando acalmar Angie. Esfregou seu nariz cuidadosamente, limpando o sangue que escorria dele. Conhecia Angie bem o bastante agora para saber como a acalmar e quando Angie ficou quieta, sabia que tinha funcionado. “Teve uma bagunça bem desagradável no trabalho, mas tinha esperanças de encontrar você no caminho para casa. Parece que não fui a única.”

Culpa se espalhou rapidamente pelo rosto de Angie; a explicação de Peggy fazia sentido, apesar de que não conseguia entender porque ela não simplesmente disse alguma coisa ao invés de seguir Angie em um beco, mas isso foi um pensamento secundário.

“Está quebrado?” Angie perguntou, tirando a mão de Peggy do rosto dele para olhar o objeto em questão.

“Possivelmente,” Peggy respondeu, tentando analisar seu nariz. Angie apertou os lábios em uma careta. “Mas isso parece pouco provável.”

Com isso, Angie completou a pequena distância que as separava e depositou um beijo suave nos lábios de Peggy. Foi gentil, mas durou por tempo o bastante para seus narizes encostarem um no outro. Angie sentiu Peggy inspirar rapidamente e se afastou, investigando seu rosto buscando por mais ferimentos.

“Cuidado com o nariz, querida.”


End file.
